


New Addiction

by AkashaLaufeyson



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaLaufeyson/pseuds/AkashaLaufeyson
Summary: Just thought this would be a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Going to a bar alone must have been the worst idea she ever had. Sighing she got up to walk towards the bar. "Watch where your going!" "Sorry, I was lost in thought." She gave him a once over before walking away. He was gorgeous in a weird fancy suit and slicked back hair at a bar kinda way. He seemed like he was looking for someone. "Can I get a whiskey on the rocks." While waiting for her drink she turned around to see the guy she bumped into earlier storming back towards her. "Because of you I lost my chance to talk some sense into the woman I love." "Listen I don't know who you are but I'm sorry you missed you girlfriend." "She's not my girlfriend and maybe if you were more careful she would realize she belongs with me." There was an awkward silence as he looked to see of this girl was still there.  
"My name is Y/N by the way."  
"Did I ask you for your name? I could careless who you are. You are insignificant to me."  
"No need to be rude I was just keeping you company since this girl you like obviously ditched you."  
"I suggest you watch what you say to me. You do not know what I am capable of."  
"You know what maybe I should I just leave"  
After paying for her drink she left. 'So much for a night out' Y/N thought. As she approached her car a woman came up to her. "Hey my name is Kendra. Look I know this is weird but please be careful when it comes to Vandal Savage. I'm not sure if you are involved with him or not," she said urgently. 'So that's what his name was'. "Hey it's fine but I'm not involved with Vandal. Thanks for the warning though." She quickly got into her car and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unfinished sorry

Going out with ( Y/F/N) was a bad idea cause right now I'm sitting at the bar while she's grinding against some strange guy on the dance floor. "Are you so plain as to visit the same club twice?"

'Shit.' Well this is going to be fun. I turn to see Vandal sitting next to me looking completely bored as if he would rather be any where else but here. "Hello Vandal, how's the girlfriend search?" I say smugly. "How did you learn my name?" I giggled. Maybe I can have a little fun with this. "A little birdie told me," I said with a smirk. He eyed me dangerously. "And does this little bird have a name?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" He went silent as if thinking of a way to get me to tell him. Honestly if he wants me to tell him though it might be a good idea to get me drunk, but then who knows what I'll say. Vandal finally broke the silence that settled between us. "If I buy you a drink could that possibly coerce you into telling me who gave you information about me.” 'Well it seems like he figured out my weakness.' I pretended to think about it. " Maybe but only if you tell me more about yourself.” He looked surprised by my answer. "Fine that sounds reasonable enough.” I don't know why but this felt like a really bad idea. Hopefully I can trust this man.

A/N: Oh no what should reader do lie or tell the truth. Cast your vote. Until next time faithful readers. Oh and thank you for staying.


	3. Drunk Vandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a kiss because drunk Vandal Savage is a lovable drunk.(Not a real chapter just a crack to help with the writers block I guess) Sorry I really suck at writing.

So it seems that this dangerous man is the most lovable drunk ever. He even offered to hug the bartender. “Hey Y/N I was wondering if I could give you a kiss" Vandal slurred.'What the hell. Note to self never get this guy drunk' Y/N thought. "Sure Vandal but first where are you staying so I can get you home." Vandal staggered trying to stand. “I want to stay with you." He smiled brightly at Y/N. .“Okay, you can stay at my place" Y/N replied. While Y/N was calling a taxi for them, Vandal kissed Y/N on the cheek and promptly threw up afterwards. 'Dear God his hangover is going to by end tomorrow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but I have no idea how to progress the story with out ruining Vandals character and the plot. And I need a volunteer beta reader.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry first story I suck at writing. Any ideas on how this should play out.  
> I will be willing to attempt smut X3


End file.
